


无限维度计划Jungwoo生贺篇

by Hokkaido_BREAD



Category: Jungyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkaido_BREAD/pseuds/Hokkaido_BREAD
Kudos: 3





	无限维度计划Jungwoo生贺篇

天赋种联盟不仅需要维护地球和平，有时候宇宙其他星球出现刺手问题时也会向联盟求助。第七维度分队和星国统治层的相识便是如此，星国被宇宙著名的流浪海盗舰队潜入抢夺物资，星国自编的军队抵御海盗舰队的效果甚小，求助于联盟。联盟便派出了第七维度分队前往相助。

任务结束三个月后，星国的新王登基，新王特邀第七维度分队前去参加登基大典并希望第七维度能在星国休假几日。

星国距离地球约有258万光年，在未被海盗舰队潜入前，星国以自然美景著名于宇宙各星系，是非常理想的休假星球。星国王宫依山而建，云海悬崖瀑布成为宫殿的天然守护，十二道巨型吊桥将皇城与十二个区的百姓城市相连，悬崖上生长的特有海蓝色藤蔓缠满了吊桥扶手，一年四季都开有各色的花，花香四溢且美不胜收。

第七维度分队作为星国贵客，住处被安排在了王室夏游时居住的夏宫。夏宫位于星国自然风景最好的星之森林，不仅临着星光湖可泛舟游湖，而且氤氲的森林温泉也被引进了夏宫，每间住处都配有精致的温泉室。

除去带着Ten回去芝加哥度蜜月的Johnny还有目前常驻视觉维度分队在猎户座执行任务的Winwin，其余八个人都受邀来到了星国。  
星国负责接待的礼官带着大家在夏宫安顿。选择房间时，自然没有人眼力见会差到拆散Mark和Haechan这对小鸳鸯，而对于Jaeyun和Doyoung这对新婚夫夫队员们也都非常体贴地给予了他们二人空间。身为Omega的Yuta通常会和身为Beta的Taeil同住，Johnny会选择同为Alpha的Jungwoo，而Taeyong更习惯一个人住。

本是和往常一样分配好室友和房间，然而就在大家拿着各自的大小行李兴奋地走进房间时，Jungwoo默不作声地拉住了Taeil。

“或许哥可以和我交换一下房间吗？我的单人房里可是双人床啊。”Jungwoo紧巴巴地盯着Taeil持续散发着狗狗魅力。

“双人床！啊…可是，Yuta是Omega而你是？你是Alpha啊？”Taeil显然对双人床的条件心动了，但是抛下性别为Omega的好友确实也不应当。

“可我和Yuta哥也是情侣不是吗？Taeil哥也不忍心拆散热恋中的情侣吧？”Jungwoo软绵绵地和Taeil撒着娇。

Taeil低下头眉头紧皱，思考片刻后，他抬起头看了一眼面前无害的大男孩，揉了一把他染回黑色的头发，“成交噢，不过小伙子还是要…稍微克制一点自己哈。”仿佛早就料到Taeil会答应他，Jungwoo笑容扩大，扬起的嘴角好像一对括号。

如果他第二性别特征发育出来了尾巴，那此刻这条小狼尾巴应该会扫出风来。

星国特有的星光石打磨的温泉池隐隐闪着星光，雕刻繁复的金制出水口源源不断地往池子里送着温泉水，新鲜的花瓣洒满水面，芳香的花香遮盖了温泉水隐隐约约的硫磺味。地上铺满黄金羊毛制成的地毯，Yuta将贴满动漫贴纸的行李箱随意地推到了一边后往铺着柔软天鹅绒被毯的床上一扑，把脸埋在蓬松枕头里发出舒适的喟叹。

Jungwoo走进房间就看到了趴在床上成大字型的Yuta，他将房门轻轻锁好，走到Yuta身边。

“Taeil哥动作好慢啊，像只小乌龟。”Yuta的声音从枕头里传出来，有点闷闷的，调侃完Taeil自己也觉得好笑一样，发出了憨憨的笑声。

“Yuta哥平时会这样子和Taeil哥吃醋吗？那我可要生气了。”Jungwoo坐到了Yuta的床边。

“诶？？？”听到了意料之外的声音Yuta惊吓到发出日式感叹。

“为什么你？等一下？我的室友不应该是Taeil哥吗？你怎么回事？”Yuta的头发在打滚时候搞得乱糟糟，现在好像一直炸毛的小狮子，Jungwoo喜欢得要死。

他俯下身贴近Yuta说“Lion，Yuta哥可以做那个吗？Lion Lion Lion~请 Yuta哥做给我看看吧。”Jungwoo用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭Yuta的侧脸，左手上下抚摸着他的后背和腰部，Yuta怕痒地笑了起来，“嘿，住…哈…住手！呀！Jungwoo啊不…哈哈哈哈不要弄了，很痒！”

“那哥哥做Lion给我看吧，哥哥现在真的好像一只Lion啊。”Jungwoo还在坚持。

“好好好，但是你不要再摸我的背了！这真的很痒！”Yuta当然还是答应了他的要求。

“Lion~Yuta哥。”Jungwoo直勾勾地盯着恋人看。

“嗷~~~呜~嗷~~呜~嗷呜”Yuta一连做了好几个，“满意了吗我的puppy？”Yuta勾了勾Jungwoo的下巴又捏了捏他的脸。

Jungwoo的眸子暗了暗，扑过去将Yuta压在了身下，仔细嗅了嗅Yuta身上的味道，又从脖颈一路亲到了腺体。

Jungwoo伸出舌尖舔了舔Yuta微微凸起的腺体，身下的人被刺激到发抖发出闷哼，Jungwoo便凑上去亲了亲Yuta的嘴角。Yuta翻过身勾住了Jungwoo的脖子同他接吻，Jungwoo的舌头舔过Yuta的口腔内壁，准确地捉住了Yuta的舌头舔舐吮吸，来不及吞咽的口水沾湿了下巴。Jungwoo的手也没有闲着，隔着棉质T恤按压Yuta的乳粒，等乳粒立起来又用两指时轻时重地搓捏。

“唔…”Yuta眼角泛红有些恼火地推开了Jungwoo，“呀Jungwoo Kim！你真的是狗吧？舔的我到处都是口水！”而通红的面颊和耳朵出卖了他其实只是在害羞。

“那不如直接去泡温泉好了。”Jungwoo正经地提出意见，而Yuta看了看闪着星光的温泉池，脸似乎更红了。

“你把信息素收一收吧！真的要揍你了臭小子！”Yuta顾左右而言他，试图转移话题。

“我根本没有在释放信息素哟哥。”Jungwoo似乎心情很好，说完吹了声口哨。

Yuta一时愣怔，又手忙脚乱地开始脱衣服，嘴里还在碎碎念着“啊真的是，随你吧随你吧Mr.Kim，你总是这么有理。”惹得Jungwoo大笑。

池子足够大，Yuta甚至游起了泳，过了一会儿他趴在池边喝着果浆鸡尾酒看着外面的森林景色，还哼起来日本乡间小调。Jungwoo下水走到Yuta身后，抱住了Yuta的腰，又将头靠在Yuta的肩膀上。老实不过一分钟，Jungwoo便左手往上摸着Yuta的胸，右手往下抓住两颗囊袋揉搓。上下夹击中的Yuta被刺激到弓起了背，Jungwoo趁机将硬起的阴茎挤进他的腿间，磨蹭着Yuta的会阴和肉穴。

“哈…”Yuta仰起了脖子，发出了难耐又舒适的叹息，他的阴茎被Jungwoo握住，Jungwoo的拇指擦过铃口，仿佛一股电流顺着脊背通入大脑。Yuta兴奋到脚趾蜷缩，空气中全是柑橘的清甜香气。Jungwoo将Yuta转了过来，低下头与他接吻，一手安抚着他的乳粒，另一手绕到身后进行扩张。Yuta单手勾着Jungwoo的脖子，双腿盘起勾着Jungwoo的大腿。Yuta握不住两人的阴茎，只得一手上下撸动着Jungwoo的柱体，又用自己的阴茎去磨蹭。

“哥的小穴好湿啊，一直在吸我的手指。”Jungwoo撤出了手指，将Yuta的腿扶到自己的腰上，阴茎抵着湿哒哒的小穴慢慢推进。整根没入后慢慢律动着研磨内壁，擦到凸起处Yuta浑身颤抖，Jungwoo一改温柔每一下都重重压在凸起处，每一次退出再进都带进温泉水又是致命的刺激。Yuta死死攀着Jungwoo的肩膀，手指在Jungwoo后背胡乱地划，而后失声尖叫到达了高潮。

Jungwoo释放出更多的信息素安抚自己的伴侣，片刻后又开始了新一轮进攻。这一次Jungwoo快且重，每一下都差点顶进生殖腔，Yuta已经完全失神，只含糊地喊着Jungwoo的名字。空气中柑橘和天竺葵的味道交融，有点旖旎的味道。

突然一股暖流从Yuta的穴口涌出，Jungwoo也是第一次体会到这种感觉，空气中柑橘的味道爆炸一样地凶猛。

Yuta发情了，同时一对豹耳也从Yuta的发间钻了出来。

“哥…你长出小猫耳朵了”发现Yuta变化的Jungwoo变得更加兴奋，他空出一只手揉了揉Yuta的耳朵。

“啊啊…什么…不是小猫是豹子，我是豹子！”被草干到迷糊的Yuta还是保持一丝清醒地反驳Alpha的错误。Jungwoo听后笑了笑，不甚在意地凑上去舔了舔Yuta的腺体，甚至拿比常人更加尖锐的犬齿磨了磨散发浓郁柑橘香气的腺体，Yuta有些紧张，更紧地抱住了Jungwoo，Jungwoo察觉到恋人的害怕，他偏过头亲了亲Yuta的耳朵以便安抚Omega的紧张。而下身的动作完全没有温柔，一下一下狠狠地撞击着内壁，很有目标地往生殖腔冲过去。完全顶开生殖口的瞬间，Jungwoo的犬齿咬破了Yuta的腺体，两股信息素也开始交融。

Jungwoo顶进了Yuta的生殖腔，在Yuta身体里成了结。

首次成结的过程比较长，Yuta已经累到整个人软绵地靠在池子壁上，手臂也耷拉下来虚虚地抱着Jungwoo的腰，Jungwoo不停亲着Yuta抚摸着自己Omega的后背。

成结完毕，Jungwoo的阴茎从Yuta的穴里滑了出来，虽然刚成结射完精，但仍然硬硬地顶着Yuta的小腹。

“Jungwoo啊，不要了，好累，不想做了。”Yuta没什么威慑力的抗拒。

“那就休息一会儿。”Jungwoo没有一下子回答是或者不是，他很清楚，发情期尤其是初次发情期怎么可能这么简单就结束，他只是有一搭没一搭地亲着Yuta的脸、唇和喉结，释放信息素进行稍微的安抚。想到在水里泡太久也不太好，Jungwoo便抱着Yuta上来，扯过一旁早就准备好的毛巾将两人擦干净之后又将Yuta抱上了床。

Jungwoo将Yuta抱在怀里，手指卷着Yuta的头发玩儿。

“你刚刚在我体内成结了，你个狗崽子！”Yuta缓过来之后意识到了这个问题。

“我不想怀上小狗崽啊！”Yuta掐着Jungwoo的腰间肉生气。

“纠正~不是小狗是西伯利亚丛林狼噢~”Jungwoo倒是好脾气地任由Yuta在他身上留下印记。

“哥怀宝宝的话，会产奶吗？哥的奶水会是橘子味道的吗？”Jungwoo认真地发问。

“？”Yuta的脸又红了，“呀Jungwoo Kim可以滚下去了！快给我滚下去！”

Jungwoo才不会当真，他俯下身舔舐起Yuta的乳头，像小婴儿那样吸吮着。

Yuta捂着嘴再次迎来第二波发情。

在星国的五天里，Jungwoo和Yuta连皇城到底长什么样子都不知道。

好消息是，第七维度分队终于迎来了新的小生命。

TBC.


End file.
